


Support

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shopkeeper Watanuki, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arisprite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/gifts).



> Prompted by Ari from a Tumblr ask meme, so I made it part of my writing challenge because yes. I enjoy this. And it was literally a super awesome quote to work in.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

It wasn't until Watanuki had become shopkeeper that he realized the extent of Doumeki's dedication. He had always known, really, about his undying loyalty and all of that, but it was something he didn't often think about. But it wasn't until after he had become shopkeeper that he realized the true extent of it.

Maybe it was because he was (technically) older, and (exponentially) wiser, or maybe it was because Doumeki himself was older and wiser. Maybe it was the sprawling yukata he now wore, or the cotton shirts and dress slacks that Doumeki wore. Maybe it was he had no time for anything less than what was necessary, and maybe it had something to do with the fact that Doumeki had no time for anything less than Watanuki.

But, something had changed, and it had opened Watanuki's eyes.

Or maybe that was just the blood in his eyes.

Watanuki blinked hard, and swiped the back of his hand against his face. He was fine, although he couldn't apparently prove it to Doumeki, who had collapsed to his knees in front of him, breathing hard.

He frowned down at him, frowned at the blood staining the yukata. There was much that had gone wrong with this spirit, and still an infinite amount that could have. "We were lucky," he said aloud, and touched the line of blood that was dripping down his jaw.

Doumeki didn't look up, didn't spare him the semi-incredulous look that Watanuki had expected him to. Instead, he stayed where he was, head down, breathing unsteady, and stared at the bloodied grass beneath Watanuki's feet.

Watanuki frowned. "You could get up, you know." The spirit had been vanquished, thanks to Doumeki's bow and arrow, so all that was left was the clean up. Watanuki had lost more blood than this before, on wishes gone wrong. Why was Doumeki so studiously perturbed by this instance?

"Doumeki." Watanuki tried again. Just as with all of his other efforts, it went unrewarded. He was about to sigh, and turn away, because if there was one thing that he would never understand, it was Doumeki's apparent lack of emotionalism, when he noticed that Doumeki shaking. Trembling. "Are you hurt?"

"No." Doumeki's response was immediate.

At least he was speaking. "Then, why..." Watanuki stopped, and looked down at him with a small frown. Maybe it wasn't so much lack of emotionalism as Watanuki had been led to believe. "I'll be fine, too," he continued, after a moment.

Doumeki's voice was clipped when he responded. "This time."

The gust of air that was a nearly exasperated sigh blew between Watanuki's lips, although it was warmed by compassion, and gratitude. He smiled softly, and hesitated only a moment before reaching down to let his fingertips brush Doumeki's shoulder. He heard Doumeki's startled inhale of breath, and pressed his fingers more firmly around the curve of the archer's shoulder. "Don't worry."

Doumeki didn't look up, a hand splayed against the ground, fingers stained red like Watanuki's, and Watanuki didn't move his hand away from his shoulder.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Doumeki sucked in his breath sharply, falling from his knees to sit properly on the ground, the grass, and the insects, and the blood, and remnants of spirit decay.

Maybe they were older and wiser. Maybe they had grown and were growing. Maybe he was in a different dimension, and Doumeki was the only one with him. Some things did not change, and some did.

And some things never would.

Watanuki let his fingers fall away from Doumeki's shoulder. He instead folded himself down next to his companion, and allowed the man, for all of his integrity and dedication, to lean against him, if only for this moment.

 


End file.
